


Dash 'n Diners

by CircusTalia



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every world and universe of Amnesia, there is always one main story about Waka that remains consistent throughout. This is one variation on how he dealt with a group of dash 'n diners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash 'n Diners

It had been the twilight of an autumn day. A group of high schoolers entered the Meido no Hitsuji Cafe for some coffee and parfaits. All of them were laughing so innocently and sweetly. The cafe was packed that day, probably because the weather had grown rather chilly and most people would take refuge in any place that provided warmth and comfort for a fair price. As the teenagers chattered away, Sawa, dressed in her traditional Japanese maid uniform, approached their table with the bill. 

"I hope you enjoyed your meals. Please come again, Masters and Ladies," Sawa told the customers in her usual upbeat tone of voice. Unbeknownst to her when she turned her back were the group of teenagers giving away such sly, devilish smirks. A few them let out soft little laughs. That's when they saw a big just as big as theirs enter the cafe. They offered this new group their table and the teenagers quickly yet quietly made it out of the cafe. Sawa returned to the table, surprised to see a new group present. She picked up the bill, but something was off about it. She pulled Mine aside for a bit. 

"Mine, did you pick up Table 8's money?" Sawa asked, sweat already trickling down her neck.

"Eh, no I didn't," Mine answered. "Don't tell me you lost the customer's money?"

Sawa froze. Goosebumps were rising on her skin. The cafe that was warm suddenly felt cold to her. She made a big gulp. How could she have misplaced the customer's money? 

"Ooh, you're gonna get in trouble," Mine teased.

And she was right. Sawa was surely going to get a good scolding from the manager. Or worse. Reduced pay. Sawa began to cry. Waka then showed up in front of the girls.

"Is there a problem?" Waka inquired.

"Manager," Sawa began, "I'm so sorry. I don't know where my last customers' money went." She held her breath as she was prepared for Waka to give her some kind of warning about disciplining her once the cafe was empty.

Instead, Waka handed her a soft tissue. 

"Sawa," he said, "our customers prefer their maids to be happy, not sad."

Sawa blew into the tissue.

"Not to worry," he continued. "I know exactly what happened. I just wanted to give them a chance to prove me wrong. None of this is your fault. I'll handle it."

And like that, Waka left the cafe. 

Meanwhile, the group of teenagers were talking among themselves. A couple of the girls clinging onto some of the boys arms. They had all put their experience at the Meido no Hitsuji behind them. They decided to take a shortcut home along an alleyway. It was well-lit and they were in a rather safe part of the city, so the chances of them getting mugged were incredibly low. What fools they were to think they would ever be safe. As they kept walking, only the sound of the wind was heard in the background. Which is why it came as a surprise when a kitchen knife was thrown in their direction. The girls squealed and the boys let out confused noises. They all turned around to see him.

Standing atop one of the light poles was a finely dressed man in his late 20s wearing refined glasses and a formal suit. He looked down at the hooligans before jumping in front of their group. 

He scanned the group, all of them clearly shaking in fear despite the best efforts of one of the boys trying to stand up straight. Waka picked up the knife he had thrown and placed it in his sleeve. 

"Which one of you thought you could leave without paying?" he asked. 

One of the teenage boys put his fists up and tried attacking Waka. Waka was quick, though, as when the boy thrust his arm at him, Waka moved away and elbowed the hooligan so hard that he was coughing up blood. 

"All of you will return to Meido no Hitsuji and not only pay for your orders, but announce yourselves as unpaid volunteers for the next two weeks," Waka instructed. "And don't think about running away. I know how to track you. And I know how to make things look like an accident."

The high schoolers grabbed the boy that was hit and ran back to the cafe.

The employees were rather surprised at having volunteers. Waka emerged from his office and gave a friendly greeting to the new volunteers. And they all peed themselves when he was present.

Luckily for the employees, the volunteers were stuck with the janitorial duties that no one wanted. Plus, they even prepared some dishes for Sawa and cleaned up all of her messes. After their two weeks were up, they were never seen in that area of the city again.

Some versions of this tale involve grown adults. Others might have a group of exclusive males or females. Some say Sawa approached Shin or Toma about the bill. There are even ones where the confrontation gets a little more bloody, perhaps even someone dying. But the core story and moral remains the same. Don't dash 'n dine at Meido no Hitsuji. Waka is not a man to be messed with. 


End file.
